thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngines/Timeline
Here's the Timeline for the main events in Adventures on Rails. Timeline 1806 *Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail built. 1810 *Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail is closed and torn up. 1853 *The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built. 1864 *Skarloey is built. *Talyllyn is built. 1865 *Skarloey arrives on Sodor. 1866 *Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. *Dolgoch is built. *Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability, and has a cab installed. 1870 *The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. 1875 *Stepney is built. 1879 *Duke is built, and shipped to Sodor. 1880 *The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. *Sir Topham Hatt I is born. *Boxhill is built. 1883 *The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. 1896 *Godred arrives on Sodor. *Ernest arrives on Sodor. *Culdee arrives on Sodor. *Shane Dooiney arrives on Sodor. *Edward is built 1897 *Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. *Wilfred arrives on Sodor. *Percy is built 1899 *Donald and Douglas are built 1900 *The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. *Godred is scrapped after a fall. 1901 *The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened after receiving further maintainance following the events of Godred's death. 1903 *City of Truro is built 1904 *City of Truro becomes the first engine to reach 100mph. *David is built 1911 *The Reverend W. Awdry is born. *Nix is built as a private owner engine 1912 *Stepney is rebuilt. *James is built 1913 *James enters traffic on the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway 1914 *The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth and Suddery railways. *Thomas is built *Dodger is built *Toby is built *Sir Topham Hatt II is born. 1915 *Thomas arrives on Sodor. *Edward arrives on Sodor *The Ballahoo tunnel is built. *The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established 1916 *The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. *98462 'Alfred' arrives on Sodor 1917 *The Peel Godred electric engines arrive on Sodor. *Winston the red engine arrives on Sodor 1919 * Henry is built from stolen plans from Sir Nigel Gresley 1920 *James is rebuilt with a pony truck making him a 2-6-0 *Henry arrives on Sodor *Nix is rebuilt to Reid Class K 1921 *Edward is rebuilt. 1922 *Gordon is built *A second bore is built at Ballahoo Tunnels after Henry stops in the original *Gordon arrives on Sodor 1923 *Flying Scotsman is built *87546 is replaced by Nix *James is purchased and Nix is sent back to the LNER *James arrives on Sodor and is overhauled. *Thomas is given his branch line. 1924 *The Reverend Teddy Boston is born. 1925 *Main sheds are relocated to Tidmouth after an LMS agreement to continue trains to Barrow 1929 *Duck is built *Terence arrives on Sodor *Bertie arrives on Sodor 1934 *Henry, Gordon, and James go on strike *Percy arrives on Sodor *Restoration of Vicarstown begins 1935 *Henry has an accident with the Flying Kipper and is sent to be rebuilt at Crewe as a LMS Black 5 1936 *Green Arrow is built. *Oliver is built 1939 *Gordon is rebuilt. 1940 *Christopher Awdry is born. *The Truck is built 1941 *Stephen Topham Hatt is born. 1943 * Bridget Amanda Hatt is born. 1947 *The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branches are closed. *Duke is sheeted and abandoned in a shed. *Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. *Delete is built 1948 *The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". *Delete is brought to Sodor *Bill and Ben are built 1950 *Rheneas is overhauled. *Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. *Dodger is brought to Sodor 1951 *Toby's tramway closes down. *Toby arrives on Sodor. *Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed "Peter Sam" and "Sir Handel" respectively. *Skarloey is overhauled *Cora is purchased for the Skarloey Railway. *Dodger is overhauled after the avalanche 1952 *Trevor is sent to be scrapped. *Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor. *Diesel 10 is built and arrives on Sodor *Diesel is built 1953 *Trevor is purchased by the Vicar. *Edward is overhauled. *Diesel 10 is rebuilt 1955 *Duck arrives on Sodor. *Mark V arrives on Sodor. *Gertrude and Millicent arrive on sodor. *'Arry and Bert are built 1956 *Sir Topham Hatt I dies. *Dennis visits Sodor 1957 *City of Truro visits Sodor. *Diesel visits Sodor. *Ada, Jane and Mabel arrive on sodor. *David is withdrawn 1958 *Rusty arrives on Sodor. *Duncan arrives on Sodor. *Skarloey returns from being mended. *BBC producers make a documentary about the Skarloey Railway. *David is saved by the Fat Controller from scrap 1959 *Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. *The spiteful breakvan is crushed by Douglas. *David's overhaul begins *Dennis is scrapped 1960 *Daisy is built 1961 *Daisy arrives on Sodor. *The Peel Godred EMUs arrive on Sodor. *The North Western Railway launches a plan to build a Bulleid Diesel or Project 11001 whilst Diesel revisits Sodor and fails to impress the Fat Controller 1962 *Mavis arrives on Sodor. *Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. *Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. *Alaric arrives on Sodor. *Eric arrives on Sodor. *David's overhaul is complete *Paxton is built 1963 *Stepney visits Sodor. *The Diesel visits Sodor 1964 *The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened, to be serviced by Duck. *Culdee returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. *Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick" 1965 *Shane Dooiney returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. *The one-hundredth anniversary of the Skarloey Railway is celebrated. *BoCo arrives on Sodor 1966 *Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. 1967 *Bert, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor to service the Arlesdale Railway. *Reverend W. Awdry and Reverend Teddy Boston visit Sodor. 1968 *7101 arrives on Sodor. *Flying Scotsman visits Sodor. *199 arrives on Sodor along with 7101, and is sent back after he fails on the level crossing. *7101 is renamed "Bear" and renumbered D3. *Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. *Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel are saved from scrap for service with Oliver and Duck. *S. C. Ruffey is scrapped. *Steam is abolished from British Railways *Percy finds Old Slow Coach and saves her *'Arry and Bert are purchased to help with the restoration of Vicarstown whilst Diesel redeems himself 1969 *Bulgy arrives on Sodor. *Duke is discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. *The Bulleid Diesel is complete. *Paxton arrives on Sodor. 1976 *Jock is built. *Bert is rebuilt with a larger boiler. *Restoration of Vicarstown is complete. 1979 *Salty arrives on Sodor. 1980 *Thomas is overhauled. 1983 *Old Stuck-Up visits Sodor. *Duke is fully restored. *Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. 1984 *Annie and Clarabel are rebuilt. 1985 *Blister I and Blister II arrive on Sodor. 1986 *Sir Handel is rebuilt. *The Reverend Teddy Boston dies. *Sigrid of Arlesdale arrives on Sodor. 1987 *Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry. *Bulstrode is turned into a children's playground on a beach. 1989 *A photographer visits the Wellsworth-Brendam Branch Line. 1990 *After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. *Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. *Frank is re-engined. *A photographer visits Sodor and publishes a book in the railway's name. 1991 *Russell is built 1993 *Henry is overhauled. *Norman is overhauled 1994 *Wilbert visits Sodor. 1995 *The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. 1996 *Ivo Hugh is built. 1997 *The Reverend W. Awdry dies. *Sir Topham Hatt II dies. 1999 *David is overhaualed 2006 *The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. *David visits the National Railway Muesum 2007 *Victoria is returned to service. *David returns from the National Railway Muesum 2010 *Stepney, Bluebell, and Captain Baxter's overhauls are completed, and the Bluebell Railway celebrates its 50th anniversary. *The Railway Series celebrates its sixty-fifth anniversary. *Wilbert is scheduled to be back in service after a major overhaul. 2011 *Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. *The North Western Railway celebrates the Reverend W. Awdry's 100th birthday. 2013 *Percy is overhauled. *Dodger is overhauled 2014 *Richard Topham Hatt takes control of the North Western Railway. *Dodger returns from his overhaul to celebrate his 100th birthday with Thomas and Toby. 2015 *Ernest returns after a long overhaul. *The 70th anniversary of the Railway Series is celebrated. Category:Blog posts